Ninja's Return
by NinjaBrony88891
Summary: THE NINJA ARE BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! with some new help! The Harmonal Ninja! But will all 3 teams become 1? Will the others find the secrets? Will they find out why they left them? Find out in book 2 of Unknown Series! JayxNya (No DIP!) NinjaxOCs OCxOC


**Chapter 1**

**It's here! I hoped you all liked the one shots! Now since this took me a week you better be happy! Now all my new OC's will be here! Jaden, Naomi, Lisa, Megan, Joyce, Melody, and my Guardian! Listen to this song wale you read this watch?list=PLTEPKaz4E_ol223hhR_nPDvx2970BkQVA&feature=player_detailpage&v=OsDdmyrVbMk**

**Kennedy: I'm happy to be back!**

**Me: Yes! And finally to get this off my tail!**

**Zora: Do I get to hug and Kiss Lloyd?**

**Me: YES! NOW LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! *puts DVD in and presses play* Ah I love Blue ray!**

**Chapter 1: Wait where's Jack and Clare? :**

**(Kira's POV)**

I was walking around Ninjago city and bumped "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watch where I was going!" said the girl "Its ok I wasn't either I was thinking" I said "Well I'm Jaden and your name?" asked Jaden "Kira" I said "I think my Grandma knows you!" said Jaden "Cool!" I said "Want to met see her?" asked Jaden "Sure I hope its Rachel, Nina, Clare, Jack, Katy, Lauren, or Conkora" I said "How do you know my Aunts? And Joyce's parents" asked Jaden "Wait your Rachel's granddaughter!" I said "Yeah so what? My family has been on the run for 3 years" said Jaden "Why?"I asked "My mom and dad have been wanting us me and my sister back. But also some people have been looking for my grandma" Said Jaden "I guess we have been looking a little too much." I said "its ok!" said Jaden

We walked down an ally and Jaden stopped "Why did you stop?" I asked "Watch" said Jaden

She put out her right hand a portal appeared "Whoa!" I said "Yeah I know! I get it from my mom and Grandma" said Jaden

We walked threw and I saw a room with 2 girls play a game "I'm gonna beat you Katelyn!"  
Yelled the girl "Oh yeah booster!" Yelled the other "Ha-ha to late I win!" Yelled the other girl again "You cheated Megan!" yelled the girl "Nope I won-" the girl was interrupted by Jaden "MEGAN AND KATELYN STOP YELLING!" she yelled "That is just like how the others act like with Video Games" I commented "Oh hi! I'm Katelyn! And that's Megan!" said Katelyn "I have a mouth you know!" yelled Megan "Let's just go find my grandma" said Jaden with a disappointed face

We walked down the hallway and a door opened and a girl that looked just like Jaden walked out "Jaden your back!" said the girl "Hey I'm Naomi Jaden's older sister!" said Naomi "Is grandma here sis?" asked Jaden "Nope but Aunt Nina is!" said Naomi "Yes! Me and Nina were best friends" I said

**(Nina's POV)**

I was on the water in the meditation room that we have here and was mediating on the water. Then Jaden and O.O KIRA walked in "Hi aunt Nina- Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know you were mediating!" said Jaden in a shocked way "It's ok" I said standing up and falling in the water and swam over "Nina.. Wow you've changed" said Kira "Yes I've gotten wiser since the 7 of us left." I said giving a single tear when I said 7 "Nina why are you crying you never cry?" asked Kira "Kira 2 of us are gone…" I said and started breaking out crying in sorrow. Then Ally and Joyce ran in "Mom! Are you ok?" asked Ally in a very mad surprised look "it's about my parents isn't it" asked Joyce "Yes. Kira when Joyce was born Clare died and a week after Jack died as well" I said

**(Kennedy's POV)**

I was walking in the park and I heard sing _"How my deeds pain me as time stretches long How could I have hurt them this way? So rest easy now, my punishment's mine The weight of my crimes are my own But into that stillness you brought me your song With your voice my company kept For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies In exile I pay you my debt Once did a pony who gleamed like the moon Look out on her kingdom and sigh Dejected she cried, "Surely there is no pony "Who loves me, or finds any love in my night." So great was her pain, she rose in rebellion Against those who cared for her most She let the Nightmare fall on those she ruled And threatened to grip them in permanent cold Lullaby, dear Tia, good night sister mine Rest now in starlight's embrace May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams And ease you your passage of days May my apologies find you this night And may my sorrow in kind Tia, you loved me much more than I knew Forgive me for being so blind Soon did her sister do what was demanded And gave to the Moonlight her due Breaking the Harmony; she saved her ponies And banished her, as a wise ruler must do Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, sister, Duties we always uphold; May you forgive me that foolishness mine And live on with no burden upon your soul Lullaby, dear, Tia, good night sister mine Rest now in starlight's embrace May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams And ease you your passage of days May my apologies find you this night And may my sorrow in kind Tia, you loved me much more than I knew May troubles be far from your mind And forgive me for being so blind The space now before us, empty and forlorn I never imagined we'd face them all alone May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray I love you, I miss you, all these miles away May all your dreams be sweet tonight Safe upon that bed above the lights And know not of heartache, fear, nor, gloom And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon Sleep, sleep, Sleep..."_ sang the girl

I walked over to where the sing was coming from and I saw Rachel walking and sing clear as day. I looked at her better and she had sorrow in her eyes like guilt of something "Rachel!" I shouted

She looked over to me and ran up and hugged me "K-Kennedy I-I've missed you s-so much!" Rachel sobbed "I've missed you too" I said embracing the hug

Her hear perked up "There coming! Come on come with me!" said Rachel wale pulling my arm "Uh? Ok…" I said following her

She led me to and ally way and opened a portal "I'm back!" she yelled "Hi grandma!" yelled a girl on the couch with Kira and Nina "looks like we have been found" said Nina with a smirk "Can we go back to the bounty?" I asked "Sure why not! I'll tell the girls to pack their stuff" said Nina "GUYS!" yelled the girl "Oh and hi I'm Jaden!" said Jaden "Nice to meat you I'm Kennedy" I said "Jaden what do you want?" asked a girl in a mad tone "PACK YOUR STUFF WE ARE MOVING!" Yelled Jaden "JADEN SWIRL STOP YELLING!" yelled Conkora "sorry grandma!" yelled Jaden "Where are we moving Aunt Rachel?" asked the girl "Who are you?" I asked "I'm Katelyn" said Katelyn

***Time skip 2 day's***

**(Kai's POV)**

We were all on the deck training well Zora and Lloyd are just snuggling and giving off love. Blah. I really miss Conkora. "Hey guys go to the park there's something going on!" said Nya "Ok Nya!" said Jay

We ran to the park and there was singing. When we walked up we saw Nina, Rachel, Conkora, Katy, and Lauren. And 6 other girls? They looked at us and winked at us so we stood there and waited "Looks like we found you." Said Cole "Nope Kira did!" said Rachel "Well are you coming back?" I asked "YEP! AD THERE ARE MORE NINJA'S!" yelled the girl "Really where are they?" asked Zora "It's us." Said one of the other girls "Meat the Harmonal Ninjas" said Conkora "Jaden Ninja of Loyalty" said Lauren

The girl did Spinjitzu and then was wearing a Ninja-gi that is red "Really red" I said "Yep!" Said Jaden "Naomi Ninja of Kindness!" said Rachel

She did the same and was in a light pink Ninja-gi "Ally Ninja of Honesty!" said Nina

She also did Spinjitzu and was in a Orange gi "Katelyn Ninja of Generosity!" said Katy

She did Spinjitzu and was in a Purple gi "Megan Ninja of Laughter!" said Conkora

Megan spindled and stopped in a Dark pink gi "And last but not least! Joyce Ninja of Magic!" Yelled the others

The last one spinned and then was in a Magenta gi. They all pulled their hoods off "LET'S GO!" Yelled Jaden and started marching off "Wow she knows the right way to the bounty" I said with wide eyes "She's smart and is the next Guardianher mom is left her 6 years ago." Said Lauren "Jaden! Get back here!" Yelled Naomi

**I'm done! Took me a few weeks but it's done! Yes I posted today when you thought not but I'm done so hey why not? Hope you liked it! **

**Vote on my poll!**

**Love The Living Tombstone!**

**Don't lose hope!**

**NinjaBrony signing off!**

**Your faces: XD :D O.o … ? **


End file.
